The Inhibitor Acknowledgement
by LongLoreLover
Summary: The gang learns the true consequences of drinking, Sheldon has an itch he can't get rid of, in the form of a bracelet, and his identical twin brother Leo. Meant to be the third episode, of my fictional Big Bang Theory: Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Big Bang Theory, and I stole this story. Sorry you poor sap, you snooze you get hacked...BAZINGA! I didn't steal this story, I promise- LongLoreLover**_

Sheldon was lying in his bed, looking like a statue in a coffin. His cover was tucked in around him so you could easily see his form, and his eyes was covered by a...teddy bear? The fur started to tickle Sheldon's nose, and he sneezed, getting up and sending the teddy-bear onto the floor. It made a soft _thud _on his hypoallergenic carpet, and he looked at his alarm clock. 6:29: it read, and he scoffed, only one more minute to rest. He closed his eyes, and but a few seconds later, a bracelet that was synced to his alarm clock tingle on his wrist. He made a goofy laugh and then hit the red button, which should've made the bracelet turn off.  
But it only increased its intensity.  
Sheldon looked at it in dismay, and then hit the button again. It did not turn off, so he instead tried the green button, which starts the syncing process. It did nothing either, and Sheldon growled before trying to pull his bracelet off, but he only succeeded in cutting his finger. It was a minute cut, but it was enough to make him jump out of bed.  
"Oh dear oh dear oh dear," he kept repeating as he ran to the bathroom and opened the bottom cabinet. He immediately took out some alcohol, and let it run over his 1 centimeter long cut, grimacing in pain as if he had poured alcohol on a gash on his belly. After that, he rinsed with cold water and then put on some fresh NeoSporin before bandaging the whole finger.  
Then he returned everything, and looked at the bracelet again. "Well," he said with a shrug, "It'll just be jewelry. Yeah..." he walked away, and then came right back to the mirror. "Itchy jewelry!" he tried pulling at it, and then remembered what just happened. Running to the kitchen, he looked for a cutting knife. Finding one, he placed his hand on a cutting board, and then his face started to full-on twitch. His eyes moved, his cheeks rippled, his forehead scrunched up, the works. "I am the master of my own hand."he echoed, which was a lie because his hand holding the knife was shaking so bad he thought he might drop it on himself.

Then Leonard and the gang came through the door.

"Sheldon no!" Leonard screamed, running to grab the knife.

Sheldon held it out of reach from Leonard, forcing him to jump. "Sheldon give me the knife!" he barked, and Sheldon shook his head.

"I shalln't Leonard! This is the only way I can free myself!"and he raised his knife to slash downwards when two strong arms reached behind Sheldon and grabbed his hands. They were covered in silk; Leo.

"Enough Sheldon."he said calmly, despite the situation. Grasping the blunt side of the knife, Leo twisted it so it spun in Sheldon's grip, making him lose his hold and thus allowing Leo to pull it from him. Sheldon lunged at Leo, who simply dodged. "Give me back the knife! I must cut!"Sheldon roared, Leo gave him a poor-child look. Sheldon, cutting is not something that's okay to do."

"No! I don't mean that type of cutting. I must rid myself of this bracelet!" He lunged again, and Leo dodged him, shaking his head. "No knife for you. The bracelet's battery will die out soon, you'll just have to last until then."

Sheldon looked at him for at least a minute, in which Leo just stared back with a confident smile. "I hate you."Sheldon simply stated afterwards, and Leo bowed. "Why my brother, it is a privilege to even be noticed by you at all." Sheldon nodded, and then went to his room. Even sank down, hands pressed to their heads as they fought the worse of their hangovers, except for Leo, who seemed immune, and had a glass of water. They had dropped Amy and Bernadette off at their respectable houses, and then came home.

"So everyone, what do you want to do now?" Leo cheerfully inquired, and everyone looked up at him, seeing as he was sitting on a table.

"I want to die."Howard emotionlessly answered, and Leo chuckled. "Leonard?"

"I want to die right now."He answered, the adrenaline from stopping Sheldon now wearing off.

Leo just moved on. "Raj? Penny?"

"I'd rather have a constipated bowel movement."Raj said tiredly, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm okayish, because I drink a lot...But I still feel awful." Penny commented.

Leo looked at all of them. "You poor people. So we can all agree that inhibitors are good at the time, but you'll feel them in the morning?" he smiled.

"Aye!"they all replied, and Leo laughed before getting a text. It was from Amy.

Leo, I'm extremely hung over, but it'd mean a lot if you came over and comforted me...

Leo smiled to himself and then took his leave of absence. As he left, he looked back at the others. Yeah, they were going to be there a while...

-I don't think this beginning was nearly as funny as the last time, but hey, you never know. The next chapter will probably be updated tomorrow, or Thursday at the latest. Live Long and Prosper- LLL


	2. Chapter 2

Leo knocked once on Amy's door, and then waited. After a couple seconds, he knocked once again. His forehead creases in confusion, and he knocks one more time. The door opens, and Amy appears, hungover and tired but recognizable.

Leo smiles at her and asks, "May I come in?" Amy nods and Leo enters before asking, "Why didn't you answer when I knocked the first time?"

Amy shrugged and said, "I'm still use to only Sheldon coming over, so I expected the 'Amy Amy, Amy thing' that's common with his OCD."Leo just then noticed Amy putting down a baseball bat and smiled. "Ah Amy, you are as funny as you are beautiful." Amy blushed and Leo noticed something. "Wait, Sheldon doesn't have OCD." Amy laughed and took Leo's hand, leading him to her room while answering, "Maybe not, but what grabs your attention?"

As they disappeared and Leo closed the door he replied, "Well I kinda have to refresh my memory..."

The gang's hangover had gone away by the time Leo had left, and was talking about their night when Sheldon came from his room. "I need all your assistance."

Howard looked shocked. "You're kidding, you actually want an-only-an-engineers help?"

Sheldon twitched, but otherwise he shrugged. "Well, you do have your 'useful' moments, and it can be useful in helping me get this bracelet off."

Leonard smiled and was about to say something but Howard cut him off. "So, me, a guy who doesn't possess a Doctorate, somehow knows more than the Great Sheldon Cooper?" Again, there was mock surprise, which Sheldon clearly heard.

"I think we both know you don't have a Doctorate because you simply do not have the capacity for such remembrance, or because you are a stubborn, short, unkind man, who would leave a desperate fellow with his own quarrels instead of use his limited but still relevant knowledge. Do I actually need what you, Howard Wolowitz knows, no I do not. What I do need however, if for you to get me an Oxi-Acetylene torch so I can burn this cursed gadget off."

"Gizmo."Raj corrected.

"What's that?"

"It's a gizmo."

"No, it is not Raj. Your field of study is in the stars, I suggest you don't deal with Earth topics, and instead focus on whatever _gizmos_ allow you reach stars that are not 92,800,000 miles away."

"And I suggest you Sheldon Cooper, my tall, lanky friend, deal with your theories seeing as everything you utter including facts that are in my field, are both incorrect, and unproven seeing as the Sun tilts and varies in which pole is facing the Earth during different seasons."

Sheldon sighed. "I see how this is going to go..."He continued,

"A gizmo, my fellow but easy-to-tell illiterate Indian, is a gadget that actually rarely helps, because it is either theoretical or experimental and has not really been used before. I just bought this bracelet yesterday, and was merely testing out."

"Sheldon, it's a gizmo."Raj countered, and Sheldon bowed his head, clasped his hands behind his back, and walked forward.

"Explain to me then, why this is a gizmo."

"Because it doesn't work! So it's not actually assisting you yet, so that makes it a gizmo..."

Sheldon stared at Raj, and was about to counter when Penny interjected, "Oh who cares?!"

"Well, it seems someone had an unfulfilling intimate encounter." Sheldon said, and Penny stood up. "You're a lanky lowlife!" She left, slamming the door very loudly. Leonard just stared at Sheldon's computer.  
"What the hell just happened?" Raj asked, and Sheldon and Howard didn't know the answer.  
"Ask Leonard, he seems to be the one who can't keep a girl in the room..."Howard had meant the comment as a joke, but Leonard stood up just as abruptly as Penny, and walked out the door before slamming it also. All of them flinched, and Sheldon said, "Hmmm, if only he was that expressive with his work, I might actually see why he loves what he does."  
They all snickered, and Howard gave in. "FIne, I'll help you Sheldon, but on one condition: You stop acting like a douche, and I make sure you don't burn your arm off."  
Sheldon snorted. "That's two conditions."  
"No, I always want you to stop being a douche. But I do worry that you will burn off your arm..." "_And then make us have to take care of you like when you get sick."_Howard also thought, remembering the Planet of the Apes Marathon and how he and Koothrappali totally screwed over Leonard with their faulty equipment. Oh good times.  
Sheldon, oblivious to Howard's quick recall of the "good times" nodded and inquired, "When will we leave?"  
Raj said, "As soon as you want."and Howard nodded. Sheldon smiled and then tugged at the bracelet. "Let's hurry, this thing is itching me like poison Ivy on Caffeine." To emphasize the point, he scratched at the bracelet, and then didn't stop scratching. Afraid that Sheldon would scratch his own skin off, Howard and Raj practically pulled him out the door in such a manner that Sheldon abandoned his itching to exclaim his discomfort. As they went down the stairs, Raj vaguely noted raised voices.  
They belonged to Leonard and Penny.  
"Okay, maybe I was out of line asking during sex, but come on Penny! I love you, and you know it. I'm crazy about you, and you know it. What is there to be afraid of?"  
Leonard was standing near Penny's bedroom, whereas Penny was also standing, but near the couch. She was crying, so her next words were kind of rambled.  
"You have such a bright future ahead of you Leonard, and think of it. Would your parents really let you marry me, a community college drop-out with no career. Even if by some Harry Potter magic you were able to convince them...I don't feel worthy to marry you Leonard. You're great, better then great, the best, most kind guy I've ever met. And, I can't do that to you."  
Leonard was about to retort when he just stopped. The fight went out of him. He instead started to say, "Penny I'd never be a-"but was interrupted when Penny said, "I'm moving back to Nebraska."  
Leonard's heart stopped a moment, and he could only repeat, "You're moving back to Nebraska?"  
Penny nodded, holding her arm even though she hadn't hurt it. Leonard just shook his head. "I-I don't understand I mean you say you love me, and now you're leaving?"  
Penny started to cry again, and Leonard found himself biting his lip to keep from crying too. Penny's face told him she meant, not unlike the time when she had said she was moving back after she'd "slept" with his friend Raj. Leonard crossed over to Penny and looked at her eyes, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Please stay Penny. You don't have to marry me, but please don't leave."  
Penny gave him a small, sad smile and said, "Do the math for once Leonard. In the end, we always reach the same conclusion, I can't be with you, unless I eventually marry you." Penny then dropped the bombshell. "And I don't want to marry you."  
Leonard stepped back, his face hard, and his arms limp at his sides. "You...don't love me?"  
Penny shook her head furiously. "No that's not what-"  
"Then why not marry me!?"Leonard was grabbing at his hair. "I mean, what else do human beings marry for? You can get a girlfriend to have intercourse with, you can get a business to make money, but what do you need for marriage to work if not love? For once in your uneducated life Penny, give me an answer that makes sense? What are you afraid of?!"Leonard's fury came out before he could regulate it, and a dark shadow crept over Penny.  
"That's the thing Leonard. I am uneducated. I don't have the answer to give you, because I don't care for the problem. I'm not marrying you...I refuse your proposal."  
Leonard nodded, and then backed away. "Fine." He started towards the door and Penny started after him when he whirled around and kissed her. It was a lingering kiss, and as soon as it finished, Leonard looked at Penny's eyes. And what he saw crushed him:  
There was no reaction...  
He gazed at her and then whispered, "Tell the others I said good-bye."  
Penny reached for Leonard. "Leonard please don't-"  
He knocked away her hands. "Don't okay. I can't keep doing this. Loving you, you loving me. We break up, get back together, break-up, and then finally get back together. **And then,** you claim you don't love me anymore...I've got to go. Tell your family I said hi."  
Leonard left, his sobs audible from the door, but quickly fading. Penny's tears started anew, and she sank into the couch before tucking her feet under her. She remembered the night before today at the hotel, her and him together. She had looked at his face when he'd slept, and it was at ease. She knew that look, it was peace, and she didn't want to put that off anymore. She had to tell him her answer, and so she had. She'd submitted her paper to the professor, except this professor loved her. Penny felt she had learned so much with Leonard, and gained so much of what he had to teach her. And now, the professor had resigned, and she hoped he'd be okay...Still crying, she began to pack her things."

-I did me best to make the chapter sad: Some sitcoms should have a little drama, because while I'm going to give two more chapters to this episode, the next one is a sure guarantee to be a wild ride, I promise. Thank you for the reviews, I treasure them because it means people actually take time to view what I have to express, and that is better than any check I could ever get. Sleep safe, and read long- LLL


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon was glancing at Howard's dashboard, and sighed. "Oh thank heavens."  
Howard didn't turn around but he asked, "What are talking about Sheldon?"  
"Your Check Engine Light isn't on, and after being in Penny's car for so long, I can feel immediate comfort."  
Howard smiled and said, "Yeah since the time our car broke down when we went to go kick Todd Zarnecki's ass, I've been brushing up on an internal combustion engines."  
"He made himself a self-taught mechanic." Raj added, and Sheldon nodded. "Good job."  
Howard almost drove off the road. "Sh-Sheldon, did you just give me a compliment?"  
Sheldon didn't answer right away. He looked out the window instead. The silence dragged on, and finally Sheldon broke.  
"When man must evolve, and a **_homo novis _**sits on the brink, he must bring up his fellow troglodytes and rid the world of bad traits."  
Howard snorted and asked, "What bad traits Sheldon?" Sheldon gasped. "Where do I begin? Perhaps how the world relies on oil and power, where it would be simply easier to be pulled by criminals in mass amounts. Or, how dolphins and animals live in zoos, when it would be much more beneficial to have them be ingrained with humans genomes so they could telepathically work with man and explore the ocean and world. Or or! How about deciding war with chess games? Take two chess masters, and place them on two sides of a chessboard. War would fade with ease because everyone would be dreading those chessboard tournaments. Or, get ready for your socks to be blown off, we get rid of all the money in the world, and commit everyone to converting their life energy into mechanical energy, so we can live in the Matrix!"  
Raj gagged at the last suggestion. "You want the Matrix?" And Sheldon looked at him with haughty derision. "Of course, so long as Matrix: Revolutions doesn't unfold, that movie was awful."  
Howard turns the car into CalTech's parking lot, and Sheldon suddenly begins scratching.  
"Good lord!"he swears before getting out. They enter the building, or try to. But they see it's closed. Raj says this, and Sheldon rambles. "No, no it can't be closed. It is not closed!"

"Well the doors are locked, there is no one moving, and the sign clearly states:

**Closed for internal maintenance**

Howard pats Sheldon on the back and then asks, "Sheldon, how badly do you want to get in?"

Sheldon sniffles and then looks at Sheldon. "I'll do almost anything! Please Howard, open the door so I can cut off this gadget!"

"Gizmo."Raj corrects, and Sheldon stares at him. "Koothrapali correct me again and you will earn a strike."

That shut Raj up and Sheldon looked to Howard. "Wolowitz, get us in."Howard saluted, and ran back to his Vespa. When he returned, he had a pad that looked like an IPad, but after plugging a few wires from it into the electronic lock on the door, and tapping for 15 seconds, the door clicked open.

"Wahla."Howard opened the door, and Sheldon bolted in, Raj following, and Howard coming in last, bringing his hacking pad with him.

"Okay Sheldon, are you ready to do this?" Howard asked, and Sheldon nodded, or Howard thought so; the action was so minute. Raj sat in the corner of the laser lab, eating the last of a ButterFinger that he bought at a vending machine. "Hey Sheldon?"

"What Raj?"There was a quiver in his voice.

"If you lose your arm, can I dissect it and really see if you're human?"

Sheldon took an intake of breath and didn't answer while Howard said, "Ready Sheldon?" from his keyboard. Sheldon didn't nod, only stare at the wall in horror. Howard aimed the laser, and fired.

Sheldon screamed.

And then exhaled to happiness. Lying in two pieces, was the object that had been bothering Sheldon. "Thank you Jesus!" Sheldon exclaimed, and then he looked at Howard and Raj. "Once again as my mother would say." The trio fled the building, and drove all the way home.

Leo kissed Amy as he turned clenched his hair and whispered, "How many girls have you slept with?" Leo winked and said, "Depends on how you phrase the question. For example, "How many girls have I slept with and then ditched?" Leo looked up. "None. They all kicked me out, or I saw they were sleeping with someone else, and I did not want to get HIV. So to count just how many I've slept with, 97. Counting you 98."

Amy smiled, and then asked, "Leo, will this just a fling for you, or will you take me seriously?"

Leo smiled, "I think I'll take you seriously. Oh, and get dressed."

Amy looked at him. "Why?"

"Because we have a reservation to get to in twenty minutes." Amy smiled and kissed him before going to change. Leo leaned against the door and said to himself, "Yeah, I'll give her a shot."

Amy came out in a black dress that hugged her body, and showed off her hips. Her hair was let down, and she wore red lipstick. She had on low high-heels, and an obsidian bracelet. "Better?"

Leo whistled before drawing a gun from his suit and adding a clip into it. "Amy stepped back. "What's that for?"

"I may have to use this, the women will be so jealous, and I'll have to shoot the men who go after you."

Amy snorted and said, "I don't look that great..."

"Well, we can argue, but I do think you'll like the reservation."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Leo escorted Amy out, turning off the light and closing the door.

Sheldon and Howard were chattering loudly when Raj noted, "Has anyone seen Leonard?"

Sheldon looked around and said, "Well he isn't here,"

"No really!?" Howard asked, and Sheldon scrutinized him. "Sarcasm?"

Howard tapped his nose. "Why don't we ask Penny?

Raj looked at him.

"Why don't me and Sheldon ask Penny?"Howard reiterated.

"Why don't Sheldon and **I **ask Penny?" Sheldon corrected and Howard stood up. "Whatever. We are all going."

"But I can't-"Raj started to say when Howard cut him off.

"Yeah I know you got problems Raj. Let's go."

"Why do I have to go?" Sheldon asked, still sitting in his spot.

"Are you not worried about Leonard?" Howard asked, aghast and Sheldon took a moment to respond before saying, "Yes, I am. But Penny does not seem to want our questions."

Howard frowned. "What could possibly make you say that?"

"She has not asked our advice about anything, or blabbed like she usually does about the mindless gossip she hears. Ergo, we should not force our questions on her."

Well my friend maybe you fear getting slapped like how Missy would manhandle you, but I am very much use to the terrifying race that is...woman."

Sheldon squinted in confusion. "Then why do you fear your mother?"

Howard puckered his lips to the side. "My..mother is more man than woman." And with that, Howard left out the door. Sheldon looked at Raj. "What is the social protocol for when a friend is seeking suicide?"

"You go with them, are make sure you have running shoes so you can run when things go bad." Raj replied and Sheldon stood. "Let's go then."

Howard knocked on the door, except in swung inward a little. "Penny?" he called, but there was no response.

"Well Penny isn't home, you can't get kicked in the genitalia let's leave."Sheldon said cheerfully while turning to leave.

"No hold on Sheldon..." Howard went in and Sheldon whispered, "When you get arrested for breaking and entering, shall I visit you and say 'I told you so', or my classic shake of the head and disapproval?"

"Hey Sheldon, see this finger. Imagine it rightside up."

The group entered the apartment, and saw a lot of things were packed up. The couch was bare, and up against a wall, books lay taped in boxes, and dishes were dried and stacked. Howard, Sheldon, and Raj looked around in alarm. "Penny?" Howard called out again, and only silence met him, aside from a flushing in the bathroom. Moving to it, Sheldon knocked three times; it didn't open.

"Well Penny doesn't want to talk you won't get kicked in the genitalia let's leave." Sheldon tuned to go again but Howard reached back and grabbed Sheldon. "Penny it's Howard! We need to talk to you."

The door opened, and a very trashed Penny stumbled out. Her hair was estranged and in tangled, clumped waves, clothing torn and smelling strongly of alcohol..Her face was tear-streaked and her eyes glassy as she was drunk, yet about to cry.

"Dear lord!" Sheldon swore, and Howard helped Penny up. "Raj, come here."Howard gasped, and Raj said, Is something wrong?"

"Yeah I can't hold her now help!" Raj slung Penny's arm over his back, and Howard's legs stopped shaking so much. They brought Penny over to her bed which was the only thing not packed.

As soon as she lay down, Howard asked, "What happened?"

Penny just stared at the ceiling. Sheldon nudged past Howard, and slammed his fists down on the bed. "You know why you're here criminal?"

Penny started crying again and Howard pushed Sheldon a bit. "What are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

"The cops always get answers this way, being intimidating, and judging that I got a response and you didn't I suggest you continue what I've done."

Howard sighed, and then slammed his fists on the bed. "You heard Officer Cooper? Do you know why you're here miss?"

Howard got turned around and looked into Sheldon's eyes. "What now?" He asked and Sheldon gave him an are-you-serious- look. "Why am I Officer and not Captain?"

It was Howard's turn to give Sheldon an are-you-serious-look. "Sheldon, is your rank really important right now."

"Yes. It is that same ranking that distinguished Captain Naiomi from the Council."

"What?"

"Matrix."

Howard facepalmed himself and was about to speak when they heard Raj talking to Penny, beer bottle in hand. He was using a soothing voice, and did not seem to be drunk at all. Sheldon and Howard watched the exchange, and Raj tucked Penny in a couple minutes later.

"Well guys, Penny is moving back to Nebraska because she refused Leonard's wedding proposal and it would be too difficult to continue living here. Leonard left in an enraged state, and Penny as a result drank a couple bottles by herself. Now she's just sleepy..."

Sheldon shook his head. "My mother is right, alcohol is the Devil's mead."

"I promise from this point to never drink again, I don't wanna be inhibited by alcohol" Howard vowed. Sheldon's cell phone rang, and he answered it.

"Ahoy...Yes this is Sheldon Cooper...Yes he's my roommate...Wait what are you saying?-Sheldon's voice grew panicked, his breath coming in scared bursts-...Oh my god. Yes I'll be there right away!"

Sheldon turned off the phone and shook his hands. "What is it?" Raj asked."

Sheldon gave them a serious face.

"Leonard tried to kill himself by crashing his car. He's in the hospital now and they have to perform surgery..."

-I am so SO sorry this is taking a while, but I've been working on Summer Assignments for my Enriched courses, I don't have a car so I've been walking everywhere, and I was wondering how to infuse drama while still keeping the comedic Big Bang Theory. The next part will be short because this is like the closing of each episode. The next episode will be the Sibling Differential, and it will bring a new sibling into the fray. Sheldon will learn of Leo and Amy's relationship, Leonard and Penny will have to say goodbye(or will they?), and Howard and Raj will have to comfort a saddened Bernadette...Stay tuned!- **LongLoreLover**


	4. Chapter 4

"So I think we all agree that marriage and relationships suck and all end in people trying to kill themselves right?" Raj questioned from the backseat.

"Um Raj, I'm married so..."

"Yeah, and I'm in a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler."

Raj shook his head. "Howard, 1:3 marriages end in suicide, 2:3 in divorce, and none ever end happily. And Sheldon, Amy hooked up with Leo so-"

"What?!"Sheldon's outburst nearly made Howard drive off the road again.

"Hey Raj, can you stop giving Sheldon information that will make us end up in the hospital with Leonard? We are going to visit, not be his Broken-Bone-Bros!"

But Howard's annoyance went unnoticed as Sheldon and Raj got into it.

"Amy would not sleep with that lowlife, who calls himself my brother."

"Um Sheldon, Leo is cool and fun while you are a fizzling flame who burns on and on without any change in heat or temperature."

"Why are you comparing me to heat?"

"Why are you not nearly as fun as Leo?"

"Um...Because I don't need to be an idiot or party-freak to have good friends."

"We are your friends, but we liked Leonard..."

"...Point taken. But how many adventures have you had with Leo versus how many have you had with me?"

"We just met Leo!"

"...Point taken..."

As Raj and Sheldon continued to bicker, Howard muttered, "Why couldn't I be the one in the hosptial..."

THE END

Enjoy the Sibling Differential, which will be the next episode!


End file.
